It is well known in the sleeping bag art to employ inner liners which contribute to the comfort and warmth of a bag occupant. In addition, use of a liner can extend the life of a bag by eliminating the need to wash it as frequently. Some state laws require sleeping bag rental businesses to wash their bags after every use or to supply washable, removable liners.
It is known in the prior art to temporarily secure bag liners in place through the use of string or ribbon ties and zippers. Zippers are highly effective for such purpose but prior art zipper connectors for sleeping bags and liners have drawbacks.
With prior art zipper interconnects for sleeping bags and bag liners, the liner effectively reduces the interior size of the bag by occupying space within the inner chamber thereof that would otherwise be available to the occupant. Simply stated, the user of the sleeping bag has less room available to him or her with a liner than when the bag does not employ a liner. This reduction in size can be fairly substantial if the bag liner is relatively bulky.
Another problem that presents itself in prior art bag liner constructions is deployment of the liner interconnect zipper construction within the confines of the bag. This can be a source of discomfort to the bag occupant.